Hay Paz
by NoeliaYSInk
Summary: Obi-Wan se infiltra a través de la Fuerza después de que él es asesinado por Darth Vader en la Deathstar. Él no espera volver a reunirse con todos los individuos con los que creció, aprendió de, y se sirve junto a lo largo de su vida. Es aquí que finalmente es capaz De estar en paz


**Resumen:**

 **Obi-Wan se infiltra a través de la Fuerza después de que él es asesinado por Darth Vader en la estrella de la muerte .Él no espera volver a reunirse con todos los individuos con los que creció, aprendió de, y se sirve junto a lo largo de su vida.Es aquí que finalmente es capaz De estar en paz**

 **Atencion:**

 **Star wars no me pertenece y por ende ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :v**

 **Pero esta historia si que me pertenece :v**

Obi-Wan no sabía qué esperar cuando pasó a la fuerza, pero él fuerte tirón en el abdomen y la sensación de caer sigue siendo una sorpresa.Abre los ojos y se encontró frente al Templo Jedi, pero éste tiene varias diferencias con la que él sabía hace mucho tiempo.No hay gran metrópolis que rodean el templo, pero en vez colinas cubiertas de hierba con árboles y flores.En la distancia, cree ver pequeñas casas.Él no sabe lo que encontrará en el interior de este templo, y los recuerdos de lo que encontró última vez que entró en la que él sabía que vienen de golpe.

Da un paso fuera de la estructura en forma de imágenes que él no puede ni siquiera pensar en ello.

"¿Obi?"

Se vuelve al oír el sonido de su nombre.Su mejor amigo Garen le sonríe a varios pasos de distancia.El dolor se siente frío y pesado en la boca del estómago, sabiendo que su amigo ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo, ¿pero que realmente hizo esperar?Él era uno de los únicos Jedi restantes a durar tanto tiempo después de la purga.Al menos sus amigos han sido feliz todos estos años.

Obi-Wan está envuelto de repente en los brazos de su amigo, que tuvo lugar cerca y apretado, y él se funde en el contacto.Él lo abraza espalda, saboreando la sensación de ser tocado por alguien que ama.Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Garen no lo dejó ir demasiado lejos después de dejarlo en libertad, la celebración en su cintura.Obi-Wan es agradecido que no tiene que renunciar al contacto tan pronto.

"Todos hemos estado mirando.Usted ha hecho los Jedi orgulloso, Obi-Wan.Usted le dio más que su parte justa de servicio, y ahora por fin puede estar en paz ", dice Garen, llevando una mano para tocar la mejilla de Obi-Wan.

Siempre se habían inclinado en el precipicio de amigos y amantes desde que se convirtió adultos jóvenes, y Obi-Wan está contento de encontrar que incluso en la Fuerza nada ha cambiado.

"Hay una gran cantidad de personas que están ansiosos de verte", dice, sonriendo casi con complicidad."Pero eso puede esperar.Alguien importante que necesita en primer lugar ".

Él de repente se llenó de temor a tener que conocer a la gente que no ha visto en décadas.

Lo que se suponía que iba a decir?

Hola, he estado escondiendo de Darth Vader durante veinte años, he entrenado a su hijo, y entonces él me mató.¿como has estado?

"Usted piensa demasiado," Garen se burla antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

Obi-Wan cierra los ojos y disfruta con el toque por un momento antes de mirar a su amigo de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedo encontrar a ...esa persona?", se pregunta Obi-Wan.

Su voz no suena tan rugosa y degradado más

Garen le da la vuelta."¿Ves ese árbol?"

Él señala a un árbol de cerezo en flor a varios metros de distancia.

"Tócala, y que le llevará a donde tiene que ir.Lo prometo."

Obi-Wan se vuelve hacia su amigo."¿Podré volver a verte?¿Puedo volver aquí?"

manos calientes taza de su cara."Sí, vamos a ver otra vez, y sí, se puede volver.La persona necesita ver explicará todo,ve."

Se da Obi-Wan otro beso en la mejilla y un pequeño empujón hacia el árbol.Obi-Wan camina lentamente, tratando de reunir el valor de ser valiente una vez más.Cuando llega al árbol, se da la vuelta y Garen está todavía allí mirándolo.Él agita a Obi-Wan y sonrisas alentador.

Obi-Wan toma una respiración profunda, estremeciéndose y apoya su mano en el tronco del árbol.El templo y las colinas cubiertas de hierba toda inclinación y desplazamiento hasta que se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos para que no se enferme.Cuando todo deja de girar, tropieza y cae de espaldas con un sonido de sorpresa debajo del árbol.Ahora está en un pequeño claro del bosque con árboles densos.Hay un arroyo que en algún lugar cercano, y él puede oír ranas e insectos y aves.¿Qué le llama la atención es la cabina en el centro del campo.

Se pone de pie y se asusta cuando la mano en la rodilla no esté arrugado y nudoso con la artritis.Sus articulaciones no duelen y su piel ya no es dañada por el sol.Él toca la cara para encontrar que no tiene barba, y entonces sus dedos entran en contacto con algo que le hace congele.

Su trenza de Padawan.

Se apoya contra su pecho como lo hizo hace más de cuarenta años, atado con las bandas de colores de sus diversos logros.Él agarra firmemente en el puño por un momento.

Su atención se dibuja de nuevo a la cabina cuando oye pasos en el porche arrancado.El tiempo mismo parece ir más despacio hasta casi detenerse cuando ve que está de pie en la hierba en la base de la escalera.De repente no puede respirar y se siente como si su pecho va a estallar con todas las emociones en conflicto dentro de él.La alegría y el dolor y el temor y el amor y la melancolía todos compiten por el control.Su corazón ha subido a la garganta, ahogándolo, y él sólo mira fijamente durante un largo momento.

Por último, se quita corriendo por la hierba que los separa, las lágrimas ya resbalar por sus mejillas.Obi-Wan nunca ha empujado a sí mismo tan duro como lo hace en este momento, desesperado por llegar a la cabina.Él paga ninguna mente al viento agitaba su túnica detrás de él o la tierra blanda debajo de sus pies.No se toma en el paisaje que le rodea, porque sus ojos se centran en la persona que siempre ha supuesto la mayor parte de él.La sensación de los brazos familiares envueltos alrededor de su cintura es lo que lo rompe.

Qui-Gon los dobla hacia abajo sobre la hierba y Obi-Wan se agarra a la parte posterior de la túnica, hundiendo la cara en su ancho hombro.Él llora por todo el tiempo robado y la lucha de lo que él pasó sin el hombre que aún no había terminado de enseñarle.Se vuelve seca la túnica empapada de lágrimas y sólo solloza más difícil cuando QuiGon mano se acerca a la cuna de la cabeza.Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien lo mantuvo tan suavemente y con tanto amor.Anakin había sido un gran compañero-cuando todavía era Anakin-pero nadie podía igualar la pureza de contacto de su amo.

Obi-Wan descubre que le importa poco que se acuna en el regazo de su amo como un niño.Ha sufrido mucho y se merece esta pequeña recompensa.Qui-Gon no parece importar en absoluto, meciéndolo lentamente y acariciando el pelo mientras se recupera el aliento.Cuando Qui-Gon le alivia la espalda justo lo suficiente para ver su cara, Obi-Wan le resulta difícil contener las lágrimas de nuevo.Se ve un poco más joven que Obi-Wan recuerda, menos pelo gris y su barba es más corto, pero es sin duda su amo.

manos callosas taza mandíbula y Qui-Gon se lava los pulgares sobre sus mejillas con dulzura;sonríe con dulzura."Hola."

Obi-Wan pierde su batalla y más lágrimas caen.Solloza y se vuelve su rostro en una de esas palmas, apoyándose en su contacto.

"¿Es esto real?" Se las arregla para preguntar.

QuiGon se rie suavemente."Sí, Obi-Wan, esto es real.He estado esperando por ti, y te está mirando.Que nunca fueron realmente sola, pequeña.Siempre estaba allí con usted ".

Obi-Wan cierra sus ojos, su pecho aún engancha.Aprieta la garganta de emoción cuando Qui-Gon de prensa labios ligeramente a la frente.Siempre había querido esta afección fácil de su maestro, pero la sombra de la traición de Xánatos hecho QuiGon mantenerlo en condiciones de mercado.Algo le dice que ya no es el caso.

"No, no es."

Oh, fuerza.Oyó eso.

"Es mucho más fácil escuchar lo que alguien está pensando aquí en la Fuerza.Podemos trabajar en sus escudos después de que haya asentado,"Qui-Gon dice, y asiente Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon sigue, acariciando la trenza de Obi-Wan."Yo estaba furioso conmigo mismo por un largo tiempo después de mi muerte, porque nunca se trataron tan amablemente como debería haberlo hecho.Estaba temeroso de perder otro aprendiz, así que contuve en el afecto y una gran cantidad de elogios que merecía por derecho.Cuando me di cuenta de lo imperfecto realmente era mi plan, ya era demasiado tarde.Era más que hace daño a usted que útil, y tengo la intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido ".

Obi-Wan sonríe, sintiendo su corazón más ligero que lo ha hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Oh, cómo echaba de menos esa sonrisa."

La puerta de la cabina se abre y Obi-Wan se ve con sorpresa.

"Déjame ver esa sonrisa;que ha sido incluso más tiempo para mí ".

Tahl está bajando los escalones, y Obi-Wan se siente abrumado por la rectitud de todo.Qui-Gon y Tahl son finalmente juntos, ya que debería haber sido hace mucho tiempo, y que espera que él es bienvenido a unirse a ellos.

Tahl se establece en la hierba al lado de ellos."Fuerza, Qui-Gon, que sin duda hizo este pobre chico ningún favor.Por supuesto, si se aloja con nosotros, Obi-Wan.No creo que alguna vez Qui va a dejar fuera de su vista de nuevo, y yo no lo culpo ".

A pesar de sus mejillas ardiendo por haber sido oído de nuevo, se asoma a QuiGon vuelta para abrazar a Tahl, metiendo la cara en su cuello.Ella le aprieta suavemente y se frota la mano por la espalda, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.Sólo sabía Tahl una fracción del tiempo QuiGon la ha conocido, pero ella siempre lo hacía sentir tan amado.Ella se inclina hacia atrás y tazas el rostro entre las manos.Sus ojos son claros y no hay ninguna cicatriz en su cara, que muestra todos los signos de su vista de ser devuelto.

"Oh, Obi, que es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta.Usted era un joven tan increíble cuando te conocía, y entonces eran tan fuertes a través de estos tiempos horribles.Lo siento tanto que tuvo que experimentar todo lo que hizo.Nadie merece eso, pero sobre todo, no usted.Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y estoy muy contenta de que estés finalmente a casa ".

Ella lo besa con firmeza en la frente y luego lo deja ir.Se hunde de nuevo en QuiGon brazos, casi sin aliento por la facilidad con que se desplazan para acomodarlo y el rizo de forma protectora a su alrededor.No se siente mal en absoluto para él para apoyarse en ese amplio pecho y se permitió relajarse.Cierra los ojos cuando Qui-Gon besos el nacimiento del pelo suavemente.Descansan allí por un momento y Obi-Wan se reencuentra a sí mismo con el fuerte latido del corazón de su amo.

"¿Quieres ir a ver la cabina?" Qui-Gon le pide.

Obi-Wan se ve en la casa."Si, lo hago."

Qui-Gon lo ayuda a levantarse sobre sus pies y luego le sigue.Tahl ya está en marcha en el porche y se insta a Obi-Wan en delante de ella.La cabina es acogedor por dentro y muy mucho lo que Obi-Wan pudo ver QuiGon viviendo en si no hubiera sido un Jedi.

Es una planta con una sala de estar, cocina, y comedor en la parte delantera y dos dormitorios en la parte trasera con un 'más fresco.El frente de la casa está abierto sin paredes o puertas.Un pasillo de ir a la parte trasera de la casa tiene una habitación fuera de cada lado.

"Su habitación está a la derecha," Qui-Gon dice, presionándolo ligeramente para ir a ver.

Se abre la puerta para encontrar una habitación que tiene ciertas similitudes con el que tenía de nuevo en el templo, pero es lo suficientemente diferentes que disfruta explorando ella.Se sienta inmediatamente en la cama y luego cae de nuevo en la misma.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido una buena cama", le dice el techo."Espere.Qué necesitamos dormir?"

Él recoger la cabeza para encontrar QuiGon de pie en el umbral, donde Tahl se está inclinando.Se encoge de hombros.

"Usted puede.Las noches conseguir un poco largo si no tiene algo en qué concentrarse así que dormir es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.Incluso si sólo dormir una hora, no se cansa, pero a veces es más fácil de mantener su rutina habitual ", explica.

Obi-Wan pone de vuelta y piensa en su programación diaria en Tatooine, la recogida de agua de los vaporizadores, caminar kilómetros para llegar a una ciudad para los suministros, tendiendo a un pequeño jardín debajo de su cabaña, viendo establecen los soles y las estrellas salen.Él se sorprende al decir que se echa de menos, pero lo hace.Su rutina en el templo era tan diferente, sobre todo durante la guerra.

"Oye."

Un ventosas de mano de su mandíbula, inclinando la cabeza, y se encuentra con los ojos de color azul oscuro.

"Vamos de nuevo a nosotros," Qui-Gon dice suavemente, frotando su pulgar sobre el hoyuelo en la barbilla."Habrá un montón de tiempo para eso más tarde."

Él mismo palancas en posición vertical."Tienes razón.¿Qué sigue?"

Qui-Gon respuesta es cortada por un fuerte trueno.Los ojos de Obi-Wan se ensanchan.

"¿Llueve aquí?"

Antes de su maestro puede terminar diciendo: "Sí," Obi-Wan se va por la casa y por la puerta principal.Unas pocas gotas de lluvia que ya están cayendo en el momento en que salta de la entrada y en la hierba.Él mira hacia el cielo, las nubes oscuras se mueve lentamente, como si lastrada por el agua que llevan.Él no puede contener su suave jadeo cuando una gota de lluvia cae sobre su rostro.En el momento en que estaba en la estrella de la muerte, se había pasado meses desde la última vez que se había sentido lluvia.

Obi-Wan se queda ahí en el patio, rodeado de árboles y la hierba y la fuerza viviente, y las nubes finalmente liberar su carga.Él deja que la lluvia penetre a través de su ropa.Su piel espinas en el frío, pero no incómodo.Aquí no hay nada volvería a causar incomodidad o dolor.Después de décadas de su vida dedicada a la lucha y el duelo, que es finalmente un lugar que ya no tiene que buscar la paz para los que ya lo ha encontrado.Se llega por la fuerza y se siente tragada en sus densos remolinos y gruesos.Le sobres y le cunas y promesas que nunca se sentirá miedo o dolor de nuevo.Se siente tentado a no aparecer.

Se siente el cepillo suave de la mente de alguien en contra de él y le alivia de su ensimismamiento.Qui-Gon y Tahl están de pie en el porche, observándolo.Tahl tiene una toalla en sus brazos.El toque regresa.

Entra.

Unas cuantas lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia en sus mejillas.Que no ha escuchado esa voz en su cabeza en mucho tiempo.La presencia en la cabeza llena una herida abierta hacía tiempo que había dejado de tender a temblar y sus labios con su intento de evitar llorar de nuevo.Sus nervios y emociones sentirá áspera y expuesta, pero Qui-Gon siempre había tenido ese efecto en él.Ese toque canta algo dulce para él en un intento de calmar y sonríe.

Él camina a lo largo de la hierba mojada y disfruta con las últimas gotas de lluvia sobre su piel antes de llegar al porche.Tahl alisa el pelo hacia atrás donde había pegado a la frente, y Qui-Gon remolcadores su túnica de los hombros.

"Tenemos algo de ropa a su disposición.No estábamos seguros de lo que se va a parecer cuando nos encontró lo que hemos preparado para cualquier cosa,"dice Tahl, ya que ayudan a pelar las capas empapadas.

"El 'más fresco se encuentra al final del pasillo a la izquierda," Qui-Gon le dice."Usted puede ir caliente y vamos a conseguir la ropa juntos."

Obi-Wan rellena por el pasillo en tan sólo la toalla ahora, su trenza húmeda se aferran a su piel, y se siente contenido.Cuando se ve a sí mismo en el espejo sobre el lavabo, se congela durante un largo momento, el estudio de sí mismo.Él parece ser unos veinte años, a pesar de que también podrían ser un poco exagerado.A medida que la ducha se calienta, se deshace de su trenza y sale de las bandas en el fregadero junto con el empate en la celebración de la cola de Caballero.El agua se siente quemaduras en su piel fría, pero lo mantiene conectado a tierra en el momento, no permitir que su mente a la deriva.Cuando sale de la ducha, el pequeño armario de la ropa tiene montones de toallas limpias y él mismo se seca antes de caer en los pantalones sueltos y suaves túnica que le quedaba por encima del mostrador.Se extrae su pelo largo de nuevo en su corbata y se desliza bandas de colores de su trenza en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Sale a la sala para encontrar a Qui-Gon y Tahl sentado en uno de los sofás cómodos.Cuando Qui-Gon se extiende por él, Obi-Wan toma su mano y se deja que se establecerá en el sofá junto a él.Él se queja contra el costado de su maestro y de Qui-Gon brazo se reduce a envolver alrededor de su espalda, manteniendo estrecha.Obi-Wan se encuentra descansando su cabeza en un hombro ancho y dormitar a la ligera.Él no ha sentido tan seguro ya que antes de las Guerras Clon y él tiene la intención de disfrutar de la sensación.

Cuando se despierta, es a la prensa suave de los labios en la frente y una mano cálida alisar el pelo.Tahl se inclina sobre él, acariciando el pelo mientras se recupera la conciencia.Él sonríe a ella y se da cuenta que está acurrucado en el sofá bajo una manta suave con una almohada.

"¿Quieres comer?" Ella le pregunta en voz baja, rozando el dorso de sus dedos contra su mejilla.

Obi-Wan huele algo delicioso de la cocina y que se incorpora lentamente porque su vida ya no gira en torno, pensamientos y acciones precisas rápidas.Finalmente puede relajarse y dejar que todos sus guardias abajo sin preocupaciones distintas de cómo ocuparse para el día.

Un pensamiento se le ocurrio "como el Maestro Qui-Gon mejoró la cocina después de morir?"

Tahl grietas hacia arriba pero los compañeros QuiGon alrededor de la pared de la cocina.Se da Obi-Wan una mirada oscura, pero Obi-Wan simplemente sonríe a él.

"He tenido doce años para aprender a cocinar, pero también he tenido doce años para aprender lo que las plantas en los bosques que son venenosas.No me tientes ".

Obi-Wan se une a Tahl en la risa.

Su pecho se siente lleno de luz.

-x-

Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon están solos en la sala de estar, mientras que Tahl está fuera en el templo.QuiGon había sido siesta en el sofá más largo y Obi-Wan se había instalado en la más pequeña con un cuaderno de datos a leer.Cuando Qui-Gon se despertó, él y Obi-Wan habló de cosas que cada uno de ellos se había perdido en la vida del otro.

Mientras que Qui-Gon completó su formación con el Chamán de los Whills después de su muerte, que se había perdido parte del aprendizaje de Anakin.Obi-Wan le dice lo que sucedió durante ese tiempo, aunque no había mucha importancia.Parcialmente Obi-Wan duelo por Qui-Gon durante las noches y apenas por lo que es a través de los días.Anakin se destacó en todo y adoraba a su maestro, pero Obi-Wan luchaban por adaptarse a su nueva vida.Por último, se las arregló para encontrar consuelo en la presencia de Anakin y su amistad floreció.

Qui-Gon explica que, si bien le tomó mucho tiempo para administrar la habilidad de mostrarse físicamente, siempre vigilado por Obi-Wan mientras iba sobre su vida.

"Si hubiera llamado a mí, yo hubiera estado ahí, pero no quería asustar o preocuparse sólo por hablar y no mostrar a mí mismo", explica.

Obi-Wan sonríe irónicamente a él."Incluso en la muerte que eras un rebelde".

risas QuiGon, y Obi-Wan se siente el calor se despliegan en su vientre en el sonido.

Obi-Wan es curioso acerca de un tema, pero él no quiere hacer daño a su amo por sacar el tema.Él decide tomar la oportunidad, ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

"¿Sabe lo que le pasó a Xánatos?", Se pregunta en voz baja, mirando a Qui-Gon con preocupación.

Él se sorprende cuando Qui-Gon sonrisas.

"Poco después de la muerte Xan, que estaba en un estado de limbo y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.Renunció a sus acciones y prometió una vida mejor en lugar de destruirlas y se le permitió unirse a la Fuerza.Ahora, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el templo.Él visita de vez en cuando ".

"Oh." Todas sus palabras finalmente hundirse en. "Eso está muy bien!"

risas QuiGon."Usted no se esperaba en absoluto."

Obi-Wan niega con la cabeza."No, pero me alegro por los dos.¿Parece más en paz?"

"Sí, él lo hace.A él le gusta pasar mucho de su tiempo en la guardería ".

En la mención de una guardería en el templo, Obi-Wan se siente como si estuviera un puñetazo en el plexo solar.Todo el aire parece ser succionado fuera de la habitación.Se deja caer la cabeza entre las manos, frotándose la frente.Su garganta se contrae y se trata de tragarse contra ella.El cojín junto a él se hunde y una mano grande y cálida alisa sobre su espalda.

"Obi, lo siento mucho.Sé que has encontrado en el templo, pero son mucho más feliz aquí.Los maestros actuales están tratando de reclutar Xan porque las crías lo amo tanto ".

Obi-Wan se las arregla para sonreír a eso.Él le gustaría ver Xánatos rodeadas de pequeñas crías Jedi.Se seca las lágrimas que no cayeron.

"¿Pueden las crías crecer?¿Es que envejecen?", Pregunta.

asiente QuiGon."Ellas hacen.No es fácil de explicar ".

Se pasa la mano por el pelo de Obi-Wan, ahuecando la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Todo el mundo está en paz aquí.Hiciste todo lo que podía, y todos estamos muy agradecidos.Tan pronto como llegó aquí, Mace me buscó para decirme lo increíblemente experto que había vuelto y lo contento que estaba elegí a entrenar después de que había jurado no volver a tomar otra.Cada miembro del consejo ha expresado su agradecimiento a mí, ya que no estaban disponibles.El orgullo no es un rasgo Jedi, pero seguro que cantan sus alabanzas tan a menudo como sea posible.Estoy seguro de que tiene la mayor parte del templo esperando para hablar con usted ".

Qui-Gon se acaricia la cara, frotando su pulgar sobre el pómulo.Obi-Wan sigue siendo aterrorizada de pensar frente a la totalidad del templo.

"Tengo la sensación de que me va a llevar varios siglos para decirle todas las cosas que nunca dije cuando estaba viva.Todavía puede ser Jedi, pero no creo que el Código se aplica aquí en la Fuerza.Desde el momento en que te acepté como mi padawan, yo los he amado.Yo era terco y necio y se negó a aceptar que yo estaba destinado a enseñar a usted hasta que le ofreció su vida para salvar la mía.Nunca debería haber llegado a eso, pero cuando lo hizo, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado en rechazarte ".

Obi-Wan se siente que se ruborizaba y su nudo en la garganta de lágrimas, pero cepillos QuiGon cualquier distancia que logran caer.

"Sé que nunca hice sentir de esta manera, pero siempre pensé en ti como mi hijo.Te quise tanto.En cualquier momento en que se lesionó, que era prácticamente inconsolable y condujo a los sanadores loco.Siempre que escondí de ti porque tenía miedo de que sería considerado un ejemplo de mi apego a ti.Yo no quiero que me veas preocupándose excesivamente por encima de su bienestar.A menudo iba a cerrar amigos para hablar de mis sentimientos para mantenerse al tanto.Tahl puede atestiguar a eso, y después de que su pregunta directamente a Yoda.Va a saltar inmediatamente a la oportunidad de delatar a mí y conseguir un "te lo dije, lo hice" allí también ".

Ambos se ríen, y Obi-Wan se toma un momento para acercarse a Qui-Gon.Su maestro lo acepta con entusiasmo, inclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

"No voy a permitir que un día que pase sin que le dice Te amo porque dejo que pase casi una década sin decirle una sola vez.Nunca me he permitido, y la Orden Jedi nunca se me permitió a actuar como lo que realmente quería hacia usted, y he terminado suprimirla.Usted se merece saber que está cuidado y amado.Nunca dejaré saber cómo se impactó mi vida.Su mera presencia cambió todo, y fue para mejor.Usted era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sanar y seguir adelante, y estoy agradecido para siempre por que estar a mi lado durante todos esos años.Estoy más allá encantados de tenerte de vuelta en mi vida de nuevo.Te he echado de menos terriblemente ".

Obi-Wan se siente una emoción única pasar por él cuando Qui-Gon le tira estrecha y lo besa en la frente.Él lo mira, ve que el afecto absoluta, sin adulteración en sus ojos, y se siente algo dentro de sí mismo y desbloquear afloje.Su alma está finalmente en paz.Qui-Gon le dio esa versión.

"Te amo demasiado", dice en voz baja, y ve las lágrimas brillan en los ojos oscuros de su amo.

Unos labios cálidos y un cepillo de barba hirsuta ligeramente sobre la frente de nuevo y cierra los ojos.

"Estoy muy agradecido de tenerte.Usted es una bendición para mí, y estoy tan feliz que está aquí a mi lado otra vez ", murmullos de QuiGon."Incluso Tahl ha estado ansioso para que se unan a nosotros.No para que mueras, pero para-"

Obi-Wan se ríe suavemente."Entiendo.Yo estaba muy ansioso por verte.Después de un tiempo, era agotador para seguir esperando.Sólo quería sentir de nuevo ".

Se inclina la cabeza en QuiGon hombro y coloca su mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, centrándose en el ritmo fuerte.QuiGon descansa su cabeza contra Obi-Wan, y la Fuerza que les rodea repente brilla con calor y adoración y amor.Es la sensación más increíble Obi-Wan se ha sentido desde antes de la guerra.Lo bebe y hace todo lo posible para memorizarlo.

"Tahl me dijo lo triste que era para no llegar a conocerte mejor antes de su muerte.Ella quería saber el chico que logró sacarme de mi concha y robar mi corazón tan rápidamente.Sin embargo, a pesar de que no llegó a pasar mucho tiempo contigo, que te quería tanto como lo hice simplemente porque usted es una parte de mí.A medida que usted estaba viendo, estaba tan emocionada cuando fue acercando a la vez que se va a unirse a nosotros porque por fin pudo crear la relación que siempre ha querido con usted.Ella me hizo cuento todo sobre usted varias veces mientras estábamos esperando ".

Obi-Wan se ríe."No puedo esperar a llegar a conocerla mejor.Ese ...día fue uno de los peores de mi vida.No podía hacer nada para ayudarle, y sentía en parte responsable.No creo que alguna vez realmente trabajado a través de él y simplemente lo puso fuera de mi mente, en lugar ".

Qui-Gon se aleja de mirar a Obi-Wan con incredulidad.

"Se sintió responsable de la muerte de Tahl?"

"Yo era la razón de que gran parte de nuestro tiempo perdido.Y no pude evitar pensar que blam-"

Una mano fuerte agarra la barbilla y obliga a su mirada hacia arriba.

"Yo _no_ culpé por su muerte.Incluso si su lesión nos costó tiempo y luego se mató a los mineros, que _no_ es tu culpa.Ese hombre se quitó la vida y no había nada que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber hecho.El resultado habría sido el mismo si fuéramos dos horas más rápido porque ya le había dado la droga.Tahl tendrá la cabeza si se entera de que digas nada de esto ".

Qui-Gon tono es firme, pero se ablanda a Obi-Wan ligeramente.

"Ninguno de los individuos aquí en la Fuerza perdió la vida a causa de ustedes, Obi-Wan.Todo lo que pasó estaba fuera de su control.Es necesario darse cuenta de que el trabajo que hizo fue lo que permitió estos Jedi para vivir tanto tiempo como lo hicieron ".

Él va con entusiasmo cuando Qui-Gon lo saca del cuerpo en su regazo y Obi-Wan se inclina satisfecho contra su pecho.la cálida mano de su amo suaviza arriba y abajo de la espalda.

"Vamos a hacer un viaje al templo pronto.Se necesita la oportunidad de sanar.Nadie debería tener que llevar esas cargas, pero sobre todo no ".

asiente Obi-Wan, fundiéndose en Qui-Gon de abrazar como su mano frota a lo largo de su columna vertebral.Él apoya la cabeza en un hombro amplio y permite a relajarse, aliviado por QuiGon presencia y tacto.

-x-

Tirado en su cama y la meditación a la ligera, Obi-Wan se siente cuando el placer amorosa llena la fuerza interior de su cabina.Él sonríe a pesar de su concentración.Puede que exteriormente parece ser joven, pero ha vivido una larga vida, y él sabe lo que el sexo entre Jedi se siente como a otras personas sensibles a la Fuerza.Cualquiera de sus compañeros de casa se olvidaron de protegerse o se sienten lo suficientemente cómodos en su presencia a renunciar a la distracción por completo.No le importa tampoco.Sintiendo la representación física de su amor es más reconfortante que nada porque ha sido mucho tiempo que no ha sentido nada, pero la soledad que impregna la Fuerza.

Por supuesto, la densidad de las emociones induce a su cuerpo en reaccionar, pero se ignora por el momento.Se deja un momento fugaz de imaginar su maestro y Tahl en la agonía de la pasión.Él no va a negar que ambos son muy atractivas físicamente por lo que se entrega a la fantasía de ellos juntos.La piel oscura contra pálido;pelo largo, ya sea enredado alrededor de los dedos o torcido ordenadamente fuera del camino;aliento y suaves gemidos se mezclaban;una mano que agarra a la piel sudor-mancha;la risa tranquila y dulces besos.Una oleada de emoción y Obi-Wan se regodea en ella.Nada ha sentido tan pura en más de treinta años.

Él piensa en Garen.Tal vez llegará a él pronto.En todos sus años, nunca ha ido más lejos que besar apasionadamente a otra persona.Garen lo más probable salto a la oportunidad de ser un participante, después de haber hecho proposiciones Obi-Wan varias veces durante su aprendizaje sólo para ser negado cortésmente por una razón u otra.Obi-Wan está dispuesto a explorar su sexualidad, finalmente, donde no hay nada para interrumpir y arruinar una relación como la guerra o misiones secretas.

Otra oleada de sensaciones punzantes, arrebatados y luego la Fuerza canta con alegría.Obi-Wan sonríe y sacude la cabeza.A la mañana viene sin duda será interesante.

Qui-Gon tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado cuando sale de la habitación después de que el sol ha estado funcionando durante varias horas.Obi-Wan está sentado en su mesa con té y esconde su sonrisa en la taza.Al ver las mejillas de su amo ras no era algo que se experimenta como una padawan y se encuentra con que lo disfruta inmensamente.

"Ahora recuerdo por qué nunca tomé amantes mientras que la enseñanza que," murmura QuiGon como él toma dos tazas de té por el pasillo.

Obi-Wan se ríe de sí mismo, incluso cuando la presencia mental de Tahl le empuja bruscamente.

-x-

El cerezo en el patio es una especie de convergencia en la Fuerza.Los lleva a donde quieran ir, y hoy en día se están utilizando para llegar al templo.Obi-Wan es infeliz con la idea de que tiene que hacer frente a todas las personas a las que no protegió.Él sostiene en su trenza en el hábito nervioso que no ha mostrado desde que se tomó como QuiGon padawan.

"Está bien, amor", Tahl le alivia, acariciando su cabello."La Fuerza no le dará lo que no puede manejar."

Él ha escuchado esa frase muchas veces para contar y cada vez que sólo lo ha molestado.QuiGon risas y envuelve su brazo alrededor de Obi-Wan, tirando de él contra su costado.

"Vas a estar bien", murmura, besándolo en la frente."Vamos a estar a tu lado."

Sus manos descansan firmemente en el tronco del árbol y que la excitación, la sensación de ingravidez está de vuelta otra vez.Obi-Wan pierde el equilibrio, una vez más, pero esta vez su maestro está ahí para atraparlo antes de que caiga en su parte trasera.Él se calmó por la risa ruido en la oreja y las fuertes manos en la cintura que le ayudan a conseguir sus pies de nuevo bajo él.

"Usted consigue mejor en él", promete, y se frota la parte posterior del cuello de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan se queda mirando al templo y tiene el repentino impulso de huir.Se siente enfermo.

"Obi, mírame."

Su rostro se tomó por las manos grandes, suaves y entonces conoce de Qui-Gon mirada.Esos ojos de color azul oscuro están preocupados y amable.Es lo consuela un poco.

"Todo va a estar bien.Nadie te culpa por todo lo que ha sucedido.Ellos quieren ver que para que puedan agradecer a usted y hablar con usted de nuevo.¿No quieres ver a tus amigos?"

No aquí, se dice a sí mismo.Odia pensando en sus amigos y mentores ycríasestar aquí en la Fuerza.

"Vamos," induce a Tahl."Garen está esperando."

Él se anima un poco ante la mención de su amigo.Efectivamente, Garen está de pie a varios metros de distancia, siendo el aspecto de los veinte años de edad, Obi-Wan recuerda.Caminan hacia él y entusiasmo sustituye a la trepidación en el vientre de Obi-Wan.

"Hey, Obi," que llama, su voz fácil y cadenciosa.

Él está sonriendo, y Obi-Wan se encuentra con ganas de hablar con él.Se trota los últimos centímetros de él y llega hasta abrazarlo por el cuello.Estar envuelto en los brazos de Garen es algo Obi-Wan no sabía que se perdió.Garen fue siempre más alto que Obi-Wan y siempre parecía exudar consuelo para él.Ahora Obi-Wan se siente relajado, la cara apretada contra el cuello de su amigo.manos de Garen extienden sobre su espalda, de protección y refugio.

"¿Estás listo para saludar a algunas personas?Todo el mundo es muy emocionados de ver que lo que no se preocupa ", dice Garen.

Con su maestro y Tahl-que está empezando a pensar en algo así comola madre-en la espalda y Garen a su lado, Obi-Wan no se siente tanto miedo de hacer frente al templo.

"Vamos," dice, y Garen le sonríe.

Todos ellos subir los escalones y Garen apenas tiene que llegar a una mano que las puertas se abren.A medida que se revelan los individuos que lo esperaban, lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.Él ve Bant y Reeft y Siri y cada uno de los miembros del Consejo que sirvió debajo y al lado.Él está sollozando en el momento en que está rodeado de sus mejores amigos.Lo comodidad y les dicen lo mucho que lo han perdido y lo orgullosos que están de él y llora en sus hombros.

Obi-Wan intenta conseguir una cierta apariencia de control sobre sí mismo antes de que él tiene que enfrentarse a los miembros del Consejo, pero cuando ve lágrimas en los ojos también, se detiene la lucha.Algunos de ellos son de disculpa para dudar de él, y los demás lo abraza con fuerza mientras expresan su agradecimiento.Se siente extraño estar agarrándose a las túnicas de Maestros estudió bajo y luchó en una guerra con, pero no dejes que aventurarse demasiado lejos.Todos ellos están desesperados por tener la última de su propia espalda en sus filas.

Tras el entusiasmo inicial se ha desgastado, Obi-Wan se relaja de nuevo en su habitual camaradería con sus amigos.La Fuerza suministra a todos con lo que puedan necesitar y se pone una prueba de ello.Reeft nunca sin algo de comer, un hecho que todavía se divierte todos ellos, y Bant siempre tiene un lago o estanque o piscina en la que nadar.Siri pasa mucho tiempo con su maestro, Adi Gallia.Garen le gusta juguetear con y volar un caza Ala-X se construyó-recuerda que acaba de Obi-Wan de cuánto tiempo han estado aquí.Cuando él se queda en silencio y hosco, que tiran de él hacia atrás con garantías suaves y chistes.Garen se tira encima, abrazándolo apretado y clavando sus dedos en los lados de modo que chilla.Bant y Reeft y Siri se ríen de él mientras se retuerce en brazos de Garen.

Bant tira de él hacia un lado y le habla acerca de cómo ansiosamente Garen ha estado esperando a que llegara.

"Él siempre te ha amado, Obi.Él nunca tuvo el valor de decir que a usted antes ", dice ella, y Obi-Wan se siente algo caliente a través de la difusión de su pecho y el vientre.

Él sonríe."Me preguntó un par de veces mientras estábamos padawan, pero nuestros horarios no encajar y yo estaba amamantando por lo general algún tipo de lesión y luego fueron caballeros y tenía la guerra.Pero nunca dejé de amarlo ".

Bant sonrisas brillantes en él."Tienes que hablar con él pronto!"

"Lo haré", se ríe Obi-Wan.

Como todo el mundo sigue a mezclarse y hablar, se siente un calor familiar persuadir a su mente.Se gira automáticamente en la dirección de su maestro.Incluso los cuarenta años no le pueden deshacerse de un hábito tan arraigado que se ha convertido en instinto.Él se excusa de sus amigos y se dirige hacia el lugar de su maestría en la masa de gente.Se detiene en seco a pocos metros de distancia cuando ve que está de pie con Qui-Gon y Tahl.

Él es sólo una pulgada más corta que Qui-Gon, pero igual de guapo.Cabello castaño largo y oscuro que parece casi negro está recogido en una cola de caballo y que contrasta con su piel clara.Él está sonriendo mientras habla, relajado y completamente a gusto.Obi-Wan se da cuenta de lo feliz miradas QuiGon, y se siente un poco de lavado de pesar por su amo.Otro hombre se une a ellos, esta una rubia y una altura más normal, aunque sigue siendo más alto que Obi-Wan.Tiene el pelo corto y ojos marrones, pecas para espolvorear la nariz y los pómulos.Se ve amable y accesible.

Entre los tres de ellos, ya que todos de Qui-Gon aprendices, pintan un cuadro extraño.

Qui-Gon alcanza a ver de él y sonríe.Obi-Wan todavía se toma un poco sin aliento al ver la sonrisa de su maestro está dando para que libremente.Él no sabe qué pensar o sentir en este momento.

Xánatos se ve en conflicto, moviéndose como si para arrastrar, pero Qui-Gon no le deja.Él apoya su mano en el brazo para mantenerlo allí.Obi-Wan no teme al hombre, pero no puede expulsar a la vacilación distinta que se implanta en el pecho.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon dice suavemente, "que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a mi primer aprendiz, Feemor."

El rubio le sonríe y cuando se dan la mano, es su cálida y suave.

"Es un placer conocerte por fin," dice Feemor, su voz suave y acento.

Obi-Wan se encuentra un poco encantada."Usted también."

"He oído mucho de ti-todo bien, por supuesto."

Obi-Wan sonríe con timidez."Tengo la sensación de todo el mundo sabe demasiado."

Todo el mundo se ríe de eso, e incluso Xánatos sonríe.

"Hola de nuevo", dice Obi-Wan, manteniendo su tono ligero y agradable para extraer de él un poco.

"Hola," Xánatos ecos, y luego mira hacia abajo, lejos de la cara de Obi-Wan."Supongo que debería apologize-"

"Usted no tiene que", dice, y lo dice en serio.

Xánatos lo mira con incredulidad.

"He sufrido mucho peor que no nos veíamos, y desde entonces me he hecho la paz.Caer al lado oscuro no es simplemente una opción.Se requiere alguna forma de coacción, y no creo que eran totalmente oscuro.Que amabas Qui-Gon.Creo que algo que desconocía que ".

Todos ellos miran a él, y Xánatos traga fuerte como él está luchando por contener las lágrimas.

"Gracias."

Obi-Wan se da cuenta de que no hay cicatriz en la mejilla.Bueno,él piensa.El padre de Xanatos había sido un mal hombre, y no debería tener que llevar una marca que le recuerda eso.

En voz alta, gritos y risas felices llama la atención de todo el mundo fuera de sus conversaciones.

Las crías de los últimos días del Temple vierten fuera del pasillo que conduce a la guardería.Todos ellos recta perno de Obi-Wan-que lleva varios pasos largos hacia ellos antes de caer de rodillas y no oculta las lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas.Lo rodean y sostienen y abrazar a cualquier pedazo de él que pueden captar.Uno rizos mano alrededor de su trenza, pero no tiran.Él les aprieta fuertemente y deja besos sobre sus cabezas.suaves manos tocan las mejillas y algunos de ellos se pregunta por qué está llorando.Él simplemente les dice que está feliz de verlos.

Incluso durante la guerra Obi-Wan había hecho un esfuerzo para visitar la guardería y cuidar de las crías.Estaban perdiendo más maestros todos los días y se hablaba de eliminación de la regla del número de padawans un maestro podría entrenar.Él quería que cada niño se sienta amado y cuidado en un momento tan terrible.Las crías siempre anticiparon sus visitas y estaban emocionados, pero en su mejor comportamiento para él.Llegó a quererlos mucho y se arruinó cuando se encontró con los mataron por el Imperio.

Obi-Wan finalmente se sienta en el suelo y les permite arrastran en su regazo y se sientan a su alrededor, agarrarse de nada sus pequeños dedos se pueden encontrar.

"Te he echado de menos terriblemente todo", les dice, su voz llena de lágrimas."Espero que no haya metido en demasiados problemas desde la última vez que te vi."

Se pone un coro de "no" y "estábamos bien" y "te extrañé" y se siente como si fuera a sanar de todo el dolor que ha sufrido.Todas las caras únicas de poco Jedi mirando hacia él trae un enviado de lágrimas a sus ojos y se abraza a los que está en sus brazos con más fuerza.Todos ellos se desplazan más cerca y tratar de calmarlo, poniendo las manos sobre su cara para detener sus lágrimas y descansando la cabeza sobre los brazos o la espalda para imitar un abrazo.Se aprieta un beso a la parte superior de la cabeza de un Wookie y consigue un trino suave en respuesta.

Su maestro de guardería llama a ellos y cada uno de ellos lo abrazo alrededor del cuello antes de que corretean de nuevo hacia su amo.Él tiene miedo de dejarlos ir, pero incluso los más pequeños promesa de que volverán a verlo.Son mucho más inteligente que cualquiera de los Jedi se les adjudica.Obi-Wan observa mientras se agrupan juntos y hacen su camino de regreso a la guardería.

Su se deja sentado en el suelo del templo, rastros de lágrimas en el rostro y el corazón dolorido.Él levanta la vista cuando alguien viene a su lado y les da una débil sonrisa.Garen se sienta a su lado y se inclina hacia atrás en sus manos.

"Hey", dice con sencillez.

Obi-Wan traga."Oye."

"¿Quieres que levantarse?"

"Aún no."

"Bueno."

Se sientan allí durante mucho tiempo, la respiración Obi-Wan en el aroma del templo.Por último, se siente la calma suficiente para levantarse y enfrentarse a su familia de nuevo.Garen le ayuda a ponerse en pie y le da un abrazo largo, apretado.Se entierra su cara en el hombro de Garen, sosteniendo su amigo cercano.Cuando por fin parte, caminan hacia el grupo con sus manos entrelazadas.

Obi-Wan habla semi-privada con la mayoría de los maestros.Adi Gallia siempre había tenido una debilidad por Obi-Wan y ella es la que admitir que todo el templo ha estado observando y esperando para darle la bienvenida.Ella le dice que el Consejo ha sido retorciéndose las manos sobre la forma en que él tanto tratados como un niño y un maestro.Constantemente dudaron de él con la pretensión de asegurar Anakin fue entrenado correctamente, pero ahora han visto que nadie podía haber evitado su caída ni siquiera el Maestro Yoda.Ella dice que deberían le han apoyado en vez de esperar ansiosamente para él tropiece para que pudieran demostrar su preocupación estaba bien fundada.También se disculpa en nombre de todo el Consejo de haberle armado caballero tan rápidamente y empujándolo hacia el mundo en cuestión de días de perder su amo.Ella comienza a llorar cuando dice esto, tapándose la boca con la mano.

"Eras tan joven, y usted no estaba listo", dice ella.

Obi-Wan sabe por qué hicieron lo que hicieron y hacen la paz con esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.Da un paso más cerca de ella y ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo cerca durante mucho tiempo antes de liberarlo de nuevo.Ella continúa para disculparse por el Consejo de enviar esencialmente que muera en Bandomeer, que es lo que habría ocurrido si Qui-Gon no había sido enviado también.

"Estábamos todos tan ciego a su potencial.No se podía ver lo que estaba justo en frente de nosotros ", dice en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla."Usted fue ya nuestra Elegido.Nadie, ni siquiera del Consejo, podría haber sufrido lo que tiene en todos estos años.Anakin pudo haber sido muy potente, pero no era nuestro salvador.Usted fue lo que nos salvó en el final ".

manos calientes se asientan sobre los hombros y levanta la vista para encontrar QuiGon sonriéndole.El otro Jedi se reúnen alrededor de ellos, llegando a lavarse los brazos o los hombros si están lo suficientemente cerca.Los miembros del Consejo todos se colocan cerca de Adi, y Obi-Wan se siente como que tiene que dar otro informe de la misión.Qui-Gon aprieta los hombros para reconfortarla.

"Eres tan hermosa y tan lleno de luz", dice Depa Billaba, tocando su mejilla."Me gustaría que pudiéramos haber tratado con el respeto que merece."

Él mira a los miembros del Consejo que sirvió con su amo y se siente en la espalda.Se siente el dolor de las lágrimas en la parte posterior de la garganta y trata de tragar hacia abajo.

Adi le sonríe y luego se hunde hacia abajo en una rodilla.Uno por uno, el resto del Consejo sigue su ejemplo hasta que estén todos arrodillados a sus pies.Obi-Wan llora abiertamente.Él no se siente digno de su respeto y sumisión.Qui-Gon suaviza las manos por sus hombros.

"Digno eres, Obi-Wan.Usted ha hecho más que su parte justa de la Orden Jedi.Que se merece nuestro respeto.Su servicio fue más allá de lo que fue publicada originalmente de ustedes, y estamos muy agradecidos por su valentía ".

Obi-Wan desliza en sus ojos y estornudos."Por favor, ponerse de pie antes de empezar a llorar y cambiar de opinión."

Todos ellos se ríen y se desplazan a sus pies como Obi-Wan recupera su compostura inestable.Qui-Gon le acaricia el pelo, rizar sus dedos alrededor de su trenza de Padawan.Obi-Wan se da la vuelta para mirar a él y es recompensado con una cálida sonrisa.

QuiGon tira de él en un abrazo y se funde en el pecho, perfectamente contento en sus brazos.El resto de la Jedi se derriten en el silencio.Un beso es presionado a la parte superior de la cabeza y una cálida ventosas de mano en la mejilla.

"Mi Padawan", sus maestros murmullos en voz baja, y esas palabras se extendió la alegría y el calor en el pecho de Obi-Wan y hacia fuera en sus extremidades.

Su rostro está inclinado hacia arriba y el otro beso a la izquierda en la frente.Cierra los ojos.

"Te amo, mi Obi-Wan.Siempre te he amado y nunca voy a dejar de amarte,"Qui-Gon dice, su voz tranquila y sincera y que resuena a través del pecho de Obi-Wan.

Él sonríe y se inclina hacia QuiGon abrazo, la captura de su aliento cuando Qui-Gon acepta el cambio fácil y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Obi-Wan.Se mete la cara en el cuello de su amo, respirando su aroma único que todavía le sirve de relajarse profundamente.Uno de Qui-Gon grandes manos se acerca a la cuna de la cabeza y Obi-Wan jadea , el placer de estar en el círculo protector de los brazos, el lugar que siempre ha querido ser y donde pasará el resto de su tiempo.


End file.
